saralgarfandomcom-20200214-history
Gods
Gods are a race of powerful beings that are widely worshipped by various mortal cultures and rules several realms. Since their schism, the gods have split into different factions called pantheons: Elais, Oshetak and the Alrukan with smaller minority groups. History Slumbering Both sides of the civil war would eventually be forced to enter a form of slumber in order to recover their nearly depleted power after their respective expenditure during the conflict and the subsequent creation of their servants (angels and demons). A very small number of gods remained active through the millennia, most only keeping to themselves within their respective domains, with an even smaller number risking their lives by interacting with others or fighting their enemies. Out of all the pantheons, the Oshetak are the only ones who are completely willing to fully associate with their worshippers. While they recover their strength, any god from the Alrukan and Elais pantheons are forced to take physical form made from a portion of their essence which is at risk of permanent loss if killed. Characteristics As gods, they originated from the condensed magical energy that populated Asmia with each region giving birth to different forms of gods based on the type of residual energy. Same with humans, each god would develop their beliefs, groupings and their nature and grow into their powers. Anyone born from two gods will develop powers and their sphere based on their parentage whereas demigods (children birthed from a god and another race) have their essence forced into a more physical form reminiscent of their non-god parent, which would limit their powers. Appearance Most gods often are similar in appearance to that of humans, however, many of them possess forms that is a hybrid between humans and animals, or of an animal with a more distinctive look. While anthropomorphic and humanoid bodies are more common, others, such as demigods, would resemble creatures that begat them or a customized aspect. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength': Gods possess incredible strength that far surpasses that of other races. Their strength varies between gods, each depending on a number of factors such as age, skill and sphere of influence. *'Immortality': Gods are immortal beings once they manage to unlock their powers and reach full maturity, making them immune to illness and do not age past that point unless their powers are strained. Only objects or beings of sufficient power can kill them *'Magic': Gods possess an incredible amount of potential magical power. Weaknesses Known Gods Elais Pantheon *Visian - God of the Sky *Cotril - God of Destruction *Lusigan - God of Ice *Auralia - Goddess of Revelry *Citria - Goddess of Fire *Eraba - Goddess of Sunlight *Bakenik - God of Storms *Acklem - God of Protection *Relia - Goddess of Magic *Oitula - Goddess of Motherhood *Deliaten - Goddess of Animals *Koana - Goddess of Travellers *Burseus - God of War *Adresten - God of Strife *Nesea - Goddess of the Sea Oshetak Pantheon *Loryiah - Goddess *Arsein - God of War *Beranth - God of Oceans *Aeseria - Goddess of Magic *Alevaus - Blood God who was responsible for cursing the first vampire after they sacrificed his demigod son. *Kyrem - Goddess of Animals *Gaulia - Goddess of Death *Lafari - God of Light *Euthloc - God of Healing *Ulyca - Goddess of Flame *Alenopa - Goddess of the Harvest *Ithail - God of Disease *Loreth - Goddess of the Hunt *Arion - God of Mischief Alrukan Pantheon *Alvaruth - God of Darkness *Peracus - God of Secrets *Koril - God of Vengeance *Heresan - God of Chaos *Caifa - Goddess of Beasts *Gaticael - God of Misfortune *Coheiras - God of the Dead *Ramoak - God of Mischief *Cephia - Goddess of the Dead *Okiban - God of the Wind *Vestren - God of Flame *Arlevik - God of War *Retasia - Goddess of Sin *Philoir - God of Strife Category:Races